


In Spite of the Sun

by ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Artemis Fowl AU: Vampire, Foaly Mentioned, Holly Mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond/pseuds/ArtyArtemisFowlTheSecond
Summary: The AU where everything is the same, but Artemis is actually a vampire and is struggling with it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	In Spite of the Sun

_That explains a lot,_ thought Holly, looking over at Butler, who didn’t seem at all surprised at the news. _That explains a whole hell of a lot._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“There must be something we can do, Butler. This whole ordeal has become quite inconvenient,” Artemis rubbed his temples as he spoke. Vampirism, while amusing at first, was a truly tiresome feat: from maintaining a stockpile of blood without raising suspicions to avoiding all contact with the day, Artemis was beginning to wonder how vampires survived without killing themselves first. The boy was starting to miss having the curtains drawn and Italian food.

Butler looked at his young charge with almost pity, rubbing his chin in thought. It wasn’t just Artemis who had to change their lifestyle: Butler had to become more of a night owl while also maintaining the ruse that Artemis was a normal human boy for his mother and Juliet. The manservant was quite exhausted all the time, but he managed. Luckily, Artemis was spending more time indoors not causing trouble, so it gave Butler a chance to rest periodically, and any dealings they’ve had with the People had to be during the cover of night since they were extremely sensitive to light as well. Butler didn’t think anyone, even Holly suspected a change.

“There is a lot of folk lore surrounding vampires and similar creatures. I could find some texts at the library for you to browse through and see if there is anything that may be helpful.” Butler noted a slight frown on Artemis’ face, probably due to the fact that he could not go to the library himself, which was one of his favorite pastimes.

“Yes, that would be quite helpful. I will stay here and do some online research.” Artemis turned to his computer and started typing quickly, the pale glow of the screen only made the boy look sickly.

Butler stood to leave, looking back briefly at the young boy sitting at his desk. _I sincerely hope there is something that can be done,_ he thought. There was another thought that crossed his mind, but he shook it off and left for the library.

Artemis research through countless websites for hours, all leading to a dead end before Butler arrived, who was empty handed. The boy let out an exacerbated sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“This is getting me nowhere!”

“You found nothing too I’m guessing?”  
“Oh, I found something: utter garbage. All I found were speculations for ‘older’ vampires, ways to reverse it on a freshly bitten person, and a way to get rid of it in a video game.”  
Butler watched Artemis as he sat in his chair; one leg crossed over the other, elbow resting on the knee, chin resting on the hand. His expression fell, shoulders dropped. He looked defeated, and Butler wouldn’t accept defeat so easily.

“What are the speculations,” he asked, taking a few steps forward.

“An exorcism.” The boy’s tone was nonchalant, almost mockingly so.

Butler raised an eyebrow and snorted slightly. “No problem at all. Just have to find a Priest who still performs them and won’t ask too many questions.”

“While we’re at it, we can ask about the Easter Bunny too,” Artemis said sarcastically, rubbing his temples again. At this rate, he’d be a comedian by the next century.

“There is another option,” Butler mused, “We could tell Holly and Foaly, and get their help. I’m sure that they have had dealings with vampires before.”  
“Ahhh yes because _that_ would go over well. How did you become a vampire Artemis? Well, you see, I was trying to find a fairy to get their book so I could play out my master plan to get fairy gold and instead of finding a fairy I found a very hungry old man,” Artemis glared at Butler from across the room.

“Give it a few more lifetimes, and people might actually think you’re funny, Artemis.”

“We’re not going to tell them unless it’s absolutely necessary, and from where I sit, there are some, thought limited, options,” Artemis retorted, ignoring Butler’s remark on his humor. He wasn’t in the best of moods and given the small amount of research he had done, it wasn’t going to get any better.

“I will try to deepen my research. See if there is anything I can find.” Artemis turn back to his screen and started to type again. Butler nodded and left the room to do his other duties on the Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is a work in progress and I hope that this short little teaser will entice you to want more. <3


End file.
